


Wash Away the Day

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bathtub fun, Bubble Bath, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagineyourotp (a tumblr blog): Imagine your OTP taking a shower or bath together, but instead of getting frisky they innocently goof around in the water and wash each other’s hair and relax in each other’s arms.</p><p>Another one shot, not requested by anyone, I just like taking tumblr posts and adding ficlets to them. Let me know if you ever want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away the Day

Erik had just sunk into the warm water of the drawn bath when he felt the front door open and close hurriedly. The familiar metal of Charles’ watch and suspender clips sang out to him, and he relaxed once more into the steaming water. He could sense Charles moving erratically through the apartment, dropping off bits and pieces here and there as he sluggishly made his way towards the bathroom. 

Not making a sound, Erik just watched as Charles groped his way into the room, eyes shut with a sense of contained pain twisting his lips. A few more articles of clothing had fallen off before he was even remotely aware of Erik’s presence, and that was because of the lapping sound the water made as Erik shifted to sit up more. 

“Cerebro migraine?” Erik asked sympathetically, recognizing the signs. Normally Charles’ mind would’ve touched in with his by now, after having done a cursory sweep of their home. But like this his mind tended to wind in on itself and become oblivious to the world; hence the sudden jump when Erik spoke to him. He turned with a grimace, shirt undone and sliding to the floor. 

“Unfortunately, yes. We tried altering some of the settings and it may have had some mental feedback. We’ll try something different tomorrow, but I have some papers to grade, so I’m just going to hop in the shower and see if I can get rid of it—” 

He was cut short by Erik grabbing his wrist and pulling him down for a kiss to his temple. 

“Come in the tub, I’ll ease it away,” he murmured, and Charles just sighed. 

“Really, Erik, I don’t feel like it.” 

“I’m affronted. No, nothing like that, just come and soak, relax a little. You’ve been in that monstrosity almost every day this week now.” 

And so Charles found himself laying against Erik’s broad chest, with his knees poking out of the water like islands on either side. His head rested right beneath Erik’s chin, and he closed his eyes while Erik slowly rubbed at his temples. The warmth of the water and of Erik soothed his agitation, and the gentle motion of Erik’s fingers easily melted away the headache that had followed him home from the university. 

“How do you do it?” he mumbled, getting drowsy and feeling his eyes threatening to fall asleep. 

“My mother used to do this with me when my powers would give me headaches too. I’d try to move a car or something, and blow a gasket in the process. I never learned to take it slow, and so I had a lot of these as a kid,” Erik murmured, adjusting himself to have Charles’ head rest on his shoulder, and turned to press a kiss into the damp dark curls. 

“Better?” 

Charles took a deep breath and sank somehow further into Erik’s arms, which had wound themselves slowly around Charles’ chest in the water. 

“Better,” he smiled, and they soaked for a while longer until the water became too cold to be enjoyable.


End file.
